Égvilág
by Ruka Jaganshi
Summary: Szeretett Harukánkat elrabolja egy nagyonnagyonnagyongonosz gonosz, mire Michiru egyebet sem tehet, mint hogy felkerekedik és megmenti...


Lássátok feleim szerény életemnek első és utolsó fanficét e bizarr és merőben visszataszító témában: Haruka+Michiruuuu, gyjööööööö! Azért mégiscsak tökjó dolog minél több agyasságot kipróbálni az életben, hogy tudjuk, valójában mit is rühellünk piciny szívünk csücskehegyéig – nagyjából ez az oka, hogy nagy merészen belefogtam e sztoriba. A valódi ok amúgy az, hogy ősrégen megígértem már Chirunak, hogy írok egyet, és olyan szívmelengető érzés elhitetni magammal, hogy most aztán nagyon-nagyon-nagyon-nagyon nagy jót teszek neki e fic megírásával, de ezt inkább hagyjuk most, mert hülyén áll az imidzsemnek. Ennek örömére a hírtelen-névtelen Bishoujo Shinma Kou Haruka bemutatjaaaaaaa…

**Égvilág**

„_Égen-Földön csak egy ének, azt dúdolja, szeress, kérlek, várj rám  
Szél szabad szárnyán érted a Földet is bejárnám  
Égen-Földön csak egy ének, hozzád szól ma, keres téged, várj rám  
Azt ígérted, visszatérek, tőled távol úgysem élek, várj rám…"  
(NOX)_

Egy hét és két nap volt, melyet Michiru egy távoli városban töltött, valahol Japán északi csücskében, egy országgal és tengersok mérfölddel közte s szeretett Harukája közt. A lány minden este hazatelefonált, s ha tehette, még nap közben is felhívta kedvesét. Szabad óráiban festménybe öntötte, mennyire hiányolja őt; ajándéknak szánta számára, kárpótlásul a külön töltött időért. Amikor a színpadon játszott, zenéjében benne volt rettenetes magánya, szerelmetes szenvedélye.

A kilenc nap elmúltával a Szél-senshi kikocsizott a lányt hazahozó vonat elé – na persze nem csak azért, hogy hazahozza a csomagjait. Virágot is vett, egy elegáns csokrot valami kimondhatatlan nevű növényből; ha az ő lelkét nem is ragadták magukkal a zöldfélék attraktív tekervényei, tudta, hogy Michiru boldogan fogja vászonra vetni az újfajta formákat. Hát még ha megpillantja, mi lapul köztük…

A gondolat félszeg mosolyt csalt a homokszőke lány ajkaira, valamint ujjongó boldogságot szívébe, és már alig várta, hogy együtt hazatérjenek, aztán elbüszkélkedhessen Setsunának: megtette. Immár nem csak Sors köti össze kettejüket.

Efeletti féktelen örömében legszívesebben szaladt, rohant, repesett volna, ha szándékai nem ütköztek volna különféle akadályokba, úgymint például saját imázsának féltése vagy a peronon állongó ismerős alakok megpillantása.

A Belső Kör öt harcosleánya épp Ami-chan egy távozó barátja után integetett, midőn Haruka-san selymes-mély hangja meglepte őket. Ők is körbecsodálhatták az egyedi csokrot, de közelebbről még Makoto speciális igényére hivatkozva sem nyertek betekintést. Némelyikük rájött ennek okára, a többiek pedig nem; utóbbiak diszkrét megsértődést tanúsítottak a Szél-senshi szokatlanul zárkózott magaviseletéért.

Mindezek következményeként hatan mosolyogtak a vonatról leszálló zöldhajú lányra.

Michiru visszamosolygott rájuk természetes kedvességével, integetett az üdvözlésül sikongató Usagi-channak is. Közben szeme sarkában kristályfényű könny csillant, s már szaladt is kedveséhez, gyengéden ringató karjaiba bújni, hallgatni tenger-mély hangjának csendes vigaszszavait, s ekkor tudta csak igazán: hazaért végre.

* * *

-Még sosem voltam tőled ilyen hosszú ideig távol. – magyarázta tettét diszkréten szipogva, közvetlenül miután útjaik elváltak az izgatottan visongó lánykáktól.

-Nos, semmi akadálya, hogy bepótoljuk. – mosolygott rá Haruka oly sokat sejtetőn. Nem erőltette a szemeit szárítgató lányra a kincset rejtő virágot, hanem a napsárga Ferrari hátsó ülésére helyezte. Majd később gondja lesz rá, ha kedvese kipihente magát.

Michirut ismét könnyekig hatották az ételillat-felhők, melyekkettejük otthonában várták őket.

-Főztél. – állapította meg elérzékenyülése közepette.

-Zuhanyozz le, addig feltálalom, hogy megcsodálhasd. – hangzott a felelet.

-Mou. Biztos vagy benne? – firtatta a lány, tekintete fűzögetőn fonódott össze a Kedvesével, aki hozzá hajolt, ujjai csípőjére siklottak, ajkaik összesimultak.

-Szeretlek, álmaim hercegnője. – közölte Haruka gyengéden mosolyogva. – Tíz percet kapsz.

A Tenger lánya ellágyulva követte tekintetével a konyhába távozó társát, aki az ajtóban hirtelen visszafordult.

-Nem többet! – figyelmeztette, mutatóujját részegezve. – Tíz percet.

-Tizenegy…? – próbálkozott Michiru játékosan.

-Kilenc sem lesz, ha így folytatod. No, menj már, éhen halok, és még az is lehet, hogy étterembe kell vigyelek.

A zöldhajú lány kuncogva vette birtokba a fürdőszobát. Kissé pilledten szórta le az út porától kényelmetlen ruhákat, és forró vizet zúdított magára. Való igaz, talán jobban esett volna egy lustálkodós-nyugtató fürdő, ám az odakint csak rá váró Haruka tudata menten elhessegetette a gondolatot.

A kintről jövő robaj s a dzsezzes hangvételű szitkozódás hallatán halkan felszisszent. Harukára nem igazán volt jellemző, hogy tündérként forgolódjon a konyhában, s mert most mégis effélére szánta magát a szeretett lány kedvéért, e cseppnyi galiba igazén elnézhető volt neki…

* * *

Hááát ez nem épp a legtutijóbb befejezés a fejezetnek, de talán megteszi… folytatás lehetőség (és az ihletődés mértéke) szerint hamar jön! (heh, mintha hiányozna bárkinek is XD) 


End file.
